Potion shop
Intro: The Inn looks not so visited as some others of the buildings. Neither does it look very well taken care of either, be it the dusty windpans or the scorched holes in the wall... Wait, why is there large marks of explosions to begin with, is this place even safe? With careful steps I approach the front door, above it I read the sign: "Macro's potion shop" Well, it appears to be the right place at least. The door open quietly, only a soft clonk as the door hits a broken bell hanging above the door. Inside is quite dark, seethrough (thin) drapes let in little light. But as the eyes adjust, a person can be seen standing by the counter, mixing diferent collored elexirs toghether. y "Hello, my name is =player name=. Are you Macro? Paladin told me to talk with you." "..." The person stands as if almost in transe, completely consumed with their work. As the light becomes more easy on the eyes I see the Perssons features more clearly, though they are quite androgyn. Making it hard to tell if it is a girl or a boy. But the slender frame and long eyelashes makes me think that it is the first of the two. She slowly dripps a clear blue, almost shining substance, into another bottle with red cloudy fluid. Nothing happens for a while as she stands still looking at her work. "..." m "It diden't explode" "!" "Where she hoping it would." She rises her head slowly, then, almost as if she first then notice I'm even in the room." m "You want to taste it?" y "Why would I!?" m "You don't?" Looking at me with large puppy eyes it makes it hard to say no Menu: YES y "It's not dangerous is it?" m "No... probably." "Not calming me at all." "Gulp" I drink a small sip, it actually taste really good. (+2 HP) (M +2) m "I see..." She slowly turns around and put the flask amongst a few others and mark a label with weird writing then she turns back, looking at me. NO m "Well, that's okey." She slowly turns around and put the flask amongst a few others and mark a label with a large question mark then she turns back, looking at me. "..." "..." m "Are you lost?" "Is this really a shop owner?" y "Ee... I was sent by Paladin talk with you, I just joined the group." "..." m "Another one then..." "Another?" She slowly bows down and pick up a brown parcel and place It on the counter. m "This is a starter kit, two HP and two MP potions." y "..." y "And what do they do?" m "..." "Why all these pauses?" m "They give you HP and MP." y "I was kinda asking what that actually is." m "Well... HP is HP and... It is hard to explain. Ask my assistant." y "Where are they then?" m "..." m "Oh, I don't have any." "Then why suggesting one in the first place then." m "You want to be my assistant?" y "Who would." m "Job is yours if you want it." y "I pass." m "Suite yourself." "..." y "I guess I ask paladin for more information." m "..." y "Bye" m "Hm? Are you lost?" "Has she hit her head?" y "No, just leaving." m "Thanks for buying." With that remark she turns back to her work as I leave the shop. Shoping: "Can I help you?" "You want a potion?" "You want a taste?" Talking: Afection 0-10;; y "Sounds interesting." a "You think?" a "I could use a guine... I mean, a assistant" Afection 11-20;; Afection 21-30;; Afection 31-40;; Afection 41-50;; Quest: Flowers for the princess y "Hi Macro, can I ask you a question?" m "You just did." y "... Right, another then." m "I see a repeating pattern appear." y "Anyhow, I have been tasked by the princes to find her a flower for her, do you have any lead?" m "..." m "One of these?" She hand me a rose like flower that is all dried up until it has almost lost all it's original color. y "I think she is expecting something more alive. But a fresh one would be good I guess." m "This one was found in the graveyard." y "That sounds a little creepy though." m "Either that or you could find a netherdragon in the forest." y "That sounds way dangerous." m "Well, it is one of the en bosses of the first adventure." y "Boss?" m "Nevermind." m "But inside it's hart is said to grow the most butifull flower." "..." m "Probably..." y "Well, thanks for the tips. Have a nice day." m "Same." Quest: Forest frolicking y "So Macro, do you have any quest's for me?" m "Well, not really." y "Oh..." m "But if you insist, I guess I could have you go pick me some flowers in the forest." "..." y "flower picking?" m "Yes." y "What for?" m "Potions..." "..." m "Probably." y "Does any flowers do." m "Shure." y "How many?" "..." m "ten" y "I will be back when I'm done then." "..." m "Bye." "" "" "" "" "" Quest: Daily Copper y "Hi, you have any copper bars to spare?" m "No, but I think Stabby should have some, have you asked her?" y "Thanks for the tip." m "No problem..." Quest: Potion Ingredients y "Any new quests avaleble?" m "..." y "Well?" m "I just don't understand why you do all those quest's." m "Instead you should just drink some XP potions and be done with it." y "You have those?" m "No." "Then why suggest them in the first place?" "..." y "I take it then you have no job for me?" m "You could slay some creatures for ingredients I guess." y "Anything specific in mind?" m "Not really, just kill some Mob's and come back with the content." y "If you say so." "" "" "" "" "" ""